Information security may include defending information from unauthorized access, use, disclosure, modification, destruction, and so forth. As information processing systems continue to grow in size and complexity, identifying and reacting to malicious acts associated with secure information has become challenging.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.